


Litharian Virus

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Budding Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, HAROLD THEY’RE LESBIANS, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tiny bit of Angst, caring Yaz, naked bathtub caresses, soft thirteen, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor is ill and Yaz takes care of her. A romantic relationship begins.





	Litharian Virus

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. I’ll probably write more. I’m 100% thasmin trash.  
> No beta on this, sorry. All errors are my own.  
> I’d love constructive criticism and feedback!

Yasmin Kahn walked down the endless corridors of the TARDIS searching for the Doctor. They had landed on an island on a tropical moon called Halizzar in some futuristic galaxy that they couldn’t remember the name of. It was one of the most beautiful places they had visited in their time with the Doctor. The Time Lord had shown them around the resort island, assuring them there were no hidden dangers and that the food was safe for human consumption. “It’s a popular resort moon in this part of the galaxy! Folks dying for no good reason would hurt their reputation. Trust me!” As they wandered around the island paradise, Yaz, Graham, and Ryan noticed that the Doctor looked exhausted. Being upbeat and manic most of the time, it was a drastic change for the Time Lord. She stubbornly assured her companions she was well and insisted they enjoy themselves for a few days. As they relaxed by the cool, green water, she made her way back to the TARDIS. Yaz noticed her missing and followed. 

The corridors of the TARDIS lit up, leading her towards the row of bedrooms. Whether or not the Doctor wanted to be found was yet to be determined, but the TARDIS definitely wanted Yaz to find the Time Lord. She found the Doctor’s bedroom and the door swung open on its own. She found the blonde woman crouched on the floor of her bedroom, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking slightly. “Doctor?” Yaz knocked on the door frame. 

The blonde looked up, startled. “Yaz? Sorry to have left ya. Just feeling a bit off.” She made no effort to leave the floor. “I’ll be fine, though. Nuthin to worry about.” She swayed a bit and steadied herself against her antique four poster bed. 

Yaz entered the room. “Are ya sick, Doctor? Tell me the truth.” She saw the Doctor slump as her defenses lowered. 

The Time Lord nodded miserably. “I think it’s the Litharian Virus,” she said with a frown and sniffly nose. 

Yaz stopped, now scared to get too close. “Is it serious?”

The Doctor shook her head, then winced as she instantly regretted the motion. “No. It’s like... oh, what’s it called on Earth? Influenza! Yes, that’s it!” She looked up at the younger woman with bleary eyes and noticed she was keeping her distance. “It’s not communicable to humans,” she assured her.

Yaz nodded and sat next to the Doctor. “What are the symptoms?”

“Oh, fevers n’ chills, sniffly nose, aches n’ pains like your body’s being crushed by a Mastodon stampede- which I know from first hand experience! Remind me, I’ll tell ya sometime. Right miserable virus.” The Doctor rested her head on her folded arms, turning slightly to look at her companion. 

“Can ya take any medicine for it? Can I take you to the infirmary?” Yaz was getting concerned with her friend’s lack of energy and sickly appearance. Her cheeks were pink and she looked feverish. Yaz felt her forehead and frowned, she definitely had a fever. 

“No, just one’a those things. Has to run it’s course. We Time Lords can heal ourselves right quick when it comes to injuries n’ ailments, just need to sleep it off n’ regenerate the ailing parts. Gallifreyan children dreaded getting Litharian Virus since it was the only thing that we couldn’t heal. I’ll be fine in a couple days, Yaz. It’s why I brought ya here; to have some fun while I recover.” She closed her eyes. “Ya don’t have to stay in here. Go, have some fun. Graham n’ Ryan are probably missing you. I’ll just sleep it off.”

Yaz gazed at her friend. “You can’t stay on the floor.”

“No, suppose not,” the Doctor conceded. “Floors aren’t comfy. Don’t have the energy t’move.” The Doctor frowned. “Didn’t want ya t’see me like this. It’s Embarrassing.” She looked around the room. “You led her t’me?” She was talking to the TARDIS. The air around them hummed and whirred and the Doctor nodded. “Thanks.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. I’ll help care for you,” Yaz placed her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. The older woman started to protest, but Yaz silenced her. “You’d do everything for us if we were ill. Let me help.”

The Doctor relented. “Just don’t let the guys know. It’s still embarrassing for me.”

Yaz assured her friend she wouldn’t mention it to Graham or Ryan. She helped the Doctor off of the floor and into her four poster bed. Yaz removed her boots and tucked her in with a blue blanket embroidered with swirling silver threads. The Doctor closed her eyes as Yaz sat on the edge of the bed. She looked around the room, surprised by the decor. The walls looked like the rest of the TARDIS, but there were old wooden bookshelves and paintings of galaxies that seemed to move and dance. The floor looked to be hardwood with antique throw rugs. Yaz chuckled when she saw a purple sofa against the far wall, recalling how much the Doctor wanted one that day in her parents flat. There were also a couple of beanbag chairs and a glass-top coffee table. The ceiling looked like the night sky, black with twinkling stars. She shrugged, laughing internally at the Doctor’s unique sense of style. Yaz lightly touched her head. “I’ll be back to check on ya.” The Doctor hummed and nodded without opening her eyes and Yaz left her to sleep. 

She found Graham and Ryan enjoying the two suns and green surf. Ryan had found something resembling an inner tube and was floating in the water. Graham was taking a leisurely stroll on the beach, marveling at the red and gold sands of this alien world. Yaz pulled him aside. Though she had promised the Doctor, she felt she should at least let Graham in on the situation. 

“The Doc’s under the weather, is she?” He furrowed his brow in concern. 

“She said it’s like the flu and we can’t catch it. She’s proper embarrassed and would be mad if she knew I told.” Yaz glanced around, making sure Ryan wasn’t paying attention to them. 

“I won’t make a fuss. You take care of her, Yaz. Just let me know if you need anything.” Graham smiled and continued on his stroll. Yaz decided to relax a bit and joined Ryan in the crisp green water. 

***  
Hours later, after they watched the suns set in a spectacular rainbow aura, they retired to the TARDIS for the night. The guys went to their rooms while Yaz changed into pyjamas and went to check on the Doctor. She found the blonde right where she’d left her, only the Gallifreyan seemed to be in a bit more distress. 

She found the Doctor shivering violently under the covers. Her face was flushed with fever and her damp hair clung to her forehead. Yaz nudged her on the shoulder. She moaned but didn’t move. Yaz pulled back the blanket and found her friend drenched with sweat, her clothes damp and clinging to her uncomfortably. Yaz went to her wardrobe to find something more comfortable, but all she found were old outfits most likely worn by her previous male regenerations, as well as variations on her favorite outfit. She remembered the Doctor telling her that her species didn’t require much sleep, so she probably didn’t have proper pyjamas. Yaz ran to her room and returned with a long cotton nightgown. 

“C’mon Doctor,” Yaz grunted as she hoisted the ailing woman to a semi-upright position. “Gotta get you into dry clothes,” Yaz told her. The Doctor moaned in response, offering no help nor sign she was even aware of what was happening. Yaz sighed. She shifted the Doctor’s weight so she was leaning on the headboard. She removed the yellow braces then the sweat-soaked shirt. She paused, now a bit embarrassed herself. She’d never seen the Doctor in her underwear and she felt as though she were invading her privacy in the most terrible way. But it had to be done. She noticed her skin was flushed pink with fever.

Yaz fumbled around a bit but managed to remove the Doctor’s pants. Yaz took a deep breath and removed the Doctor’s simple white t-shirt bra, revealing her breasts. Yaz felt her mouth go dry as her eyes lingered on the milky white skin and rosy nipples, pebbled from the chill of the room. A shiver and moan from the stricken woman snapped Yaz back to reality. Blushing heavily, she pulled the clean nightgown on over her sick friend and fumbled with the buttons up the front. She helped settle her friend back down into the bed. She decided removing her knickers would be too much of a violation. She was thankful that the Doctor had slept through the ordeal.

Yaz covered the Doctor back up and turned to leave. A small, raspy voice stopped her. “Yaz?”

Yaz froze. “Doctor?” She turned to see the blonde reaching her hand out from under the blanket. 

“Stay? Please?” The Time Lord looked small and weak, and her voice was filled with shame and pain. Yaz stood still, unable to move. Had her friend been aware of what was going on all this time? Yaz was mortified and wanted to make an excuse and leave, but something caught her attention. A single tear glistened in the Doctor’s eye before spilling out and over the bridge of her nose and disappearing into her pillow. 

Yaz was by her side in an instant. “I’ll stay if y’want.” 

The sickly woman nodded. “M’cold. Y’could fork me,” she mumbled.

“What?” Yaz stopped in her tracks, confused. 

The Doctor screwed her eyes shut. She was so exhausted. “Y’know, when ya fork against someone in bed t’keep ‘em warm.”

Yaz chuckled. “Spoon? You want me to spoon you?”

The Doctor sighed. “Spoon. Knew it was an eating utensil. Yes, please?” 

Yaz took a deep breath and climbed into the bed behind the Doctor. She spooned her under the blue, sparkly blanket. She felt the Doctor relax in her arms. As if reading her mind, the TARDIS shut off the lights in the room, leaving the room in darkness, save for a shining nightlight on the ceiling. Yaz’s breath hitched momentarily when she realized the light was an illuminated view of Gallifrey, not visible in the light. She felt a twinge of sadness that her friend slept under the light of her home on the occasions that she slept. With shaking hands, she gently began stroking her fingers through the Doctor’s hair, still damp from sweat. The Doctor murmured something about “forking” before falling asleep. 

***  
Yaz awoke in the early morning hours to an empty bed. She noticed a light coming from under the door to the bath. Concerned, she slipped out of bed and tiptoed to the Doctor’s bath. “Doctor?” She knocked on the door. Getting no response, she cautiously opened the door. She frowned when she saw the blonde on the floor, laying on the cool tile by a claw foot tub. She had unbuttoned the nightgown a bit as Yaz could now see the swell of her breasts behind the pale blue fabric. The Doctor’s cheeks and chest were red with fever. Yaz knelt beside her, heaving her into a sitting position. The blonde moaned. “Don’t feel so good, Yaz,” she mumbled. “Too hot.”

“Doctor, you’re burning up!” Yaz grabbed a flannel from the antique sink and soaked it with cold water. She wiped the cool cloth on her friend’s chest and neck. The blonde sighed in relief. Yaz left the cloth on her neck and grabbed another flannel, wet it, and wiped her heated brow. Seemingly unable to hold herself upright, the Doctor started slouching toward the floor. “C’mere, Doctor,” Yaz said. 

She sat on the floor with her back against the wall and positioned the Doctor between her legs so she was laying against her chest. The Doctor’s head lolled to the side, just underneath Yaz’s chin. Yaz pressed the cool cloth to her heated forehead. “Feels nice,” the Doctor murmured. Yaz reaches up into the tub and turned on the cold tap. She re-wet both rags and placed one on the back of her neck and held the other against her forehead. They stayed like that for several minutes. Finally the Doctor seemed to be cooled down a bit. 

“Why don’t we go back to bed?” Yaz ran her fingers through damp blonde hair. “It’ll be more comfy.”

“Hmmm yes, floors definitely not comfy. Tried that already, didn’t I? Back t’bed with Yaz,” the Time Lord rambled. 

Yaz felt her heart flutter. If this woman only knew what she did to her. “Right, up we go. Easy does it!” She dragged the Doctor to her feet and they stumbled back into bed. The Doctor fell asleep before Yaz crawled under the covers. The young woman stayed awake long enough to make sure her friend was comfortable before falling asleep herself. 

***  
The next day, Yaz slept in a bit. Thankfully, the Doctor stayed asleep. She went to the kitchen and found Graham and Ryan ready to head out to the beach. “Coming, Yaz?” Ryan asked. 

“In a bit,” she assured him. He turned and left. Graham stayed behind. 

“How’s the Doc?” He noticed Yaz was looking like she hadn’t slept well. 

“She’s feverish and exhausted. Never seen her like this. Don’t think she’s been this ill for ages.” Yaz yawned. 

“You better relax while she’s asleep. Won’t do any good to wear yourself out.” Graham patted her shoulder. “I put a few meals away for you two. Chicken soup for the Doc.”

Yaz smiled and thanked him as he left to join Ryan. She ate a quick breakfast, changed clothes, and checked on the Doctor. The blonde was still sleeping soundly. She lightly stroked her hair out of her face and smiled affectionately at her. She left the alien woman to rest. 

After a couple hours relaxing in the tropical environment, Ryan and Graham strolled along the beach, heading toward a food vendor that the Doctor had promised was safe. Yaz headed back to the TARDIS. The machine hummed and whirred as she entered, again leading her to the Doctor. As she neared the Doctor’s room, she became aware of what sounded like crying. She knocked on the door and entered. “Oh! Doctor!”

Yaz ran to her friend who lay writhing and screaming amid tangled sheets. “Ow! Yaz...Mastodon... stampede... Ow Ow Ow!”

Yaz was confused at first, then remembered the Doctor had described one of the symptoms as feeling akin to being trampled by Mastodons. Yaz sat on the bed and scooped the blonde into her arms. “I thought regeneration hurt terribly. Does this hurt more?”

“Excruciatingly so... Ow! But it’s pain... w’purpose... Oi ouch! This is... much worse...Ow!” The Doctor clutched at her companion’s shirt. 

“What can I do?” Yaz felt the Doctor’s muscles twitch under her fingers, as if touching her added to the pain. 

“Nothin’... t’be done, Yaz. Ow! Hope ya don’t mind... some yelling... Ow, oh, ouch!” She buried her face in Yaz’s shoulder and howled. 

“Oh, Doctor...” Yaz was at a loss for words. She held the ailing woman for over an hour until this particular symptom began to ease up. The Doctor felt limp in her arms. 

“Worst is over,” she whispered. “Should be on the up swing, now.” She pulled away from Yaz a bit. 

The young woman’s heart broke when she saw tears streaking the Doctor’s pink cheeks. “How long have ya been like this?” Yaz wiped the tears away with her fingertips. The Doctor sighed. 

“Oh, probably since you left.” The Doctor was breathless and boneless as she rested on her friend. 

Yaz felt a terrible pang of guilt. “You’ve suffered all day alone? I’m so sorry!”

“S’ok. You were here for the worst of it. Having y’here for the whole miserable episode would be embarrassing. Don’t like feeling this way.” The Doctor felt herself growing sleepy. “Could ya fork with me again, Yaz?”

“Spoon?” Yaz couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Yes! Spoon! Sorry, mind’s a little foggy.” The Time Lord snuggled into her friend as they lay down. “You’re such a comfort, Yasmin Khan.”

Yaz felt a pang of longing. “Hush, Doctor. Rest now.” 

***  
They slept until the Doctor’s growling stomach woke them both. “Guess I’m hungry,” she muttered as she rubbed her belly. 

“I’ll bring something to you. Just stay put.” Yaz made sure the Doctor was comfortable before heading to the kitchen. She returned with hot chicken soup, tea, and custard creams. The Doctor leaned on Yaz as they ate. 

“Why do some humans like chicken soup when they’re ill? It’s tasty, but it hasn’t got any healing properties. But I’ve heard folks swear by it for centuries.” The Doctor rambled on as she ate. She was beginning to sound more like herself, though the exhaustion was clearly written in her features and posture. 

“It’s a comfort food,” Yaz tried to explain. “It’s something given to an ill person by someone who loves them. It’s not medicine, but it still makes ya feel better.” The Doctor nodded her understanding and remained unusually quiet for the duration of their meal. 

“I think I’d like a bath,” the Time Lord said after Yaz cleared their empty bowls. 

“Ok. I’ll run your bath for you.” Yaz ran a hot bath with lavender bath oil that she had picked up on her last visit home. She went to fetch the Doctor. The blonde sat on the bed, her arms crossed. “Your bath’s ready, Doctor.” Yaz could tell she had something on her mind. 

Suddenly, the Doctor stood up and opened the nightgown, revealing her breasts. “D’ya like them? I mean, they suit me, don’t they?” She looked hopefully at Yaz. 

The younger woman stood frozen, unable to speak or look at anything other than the perfect set of breasts before her. Not getting the response she hoped for, the Doctor grew highly embarrassed. “M’sorry...” She folded the gown over herself again. She turned from Yaz and faced her wall. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” She cursed her foolishness and thumped her head against the wall, once, twice. A soft hand cupped her forehead before it could connect with the wall a third time. 

“Doctor, don’t!” Yaz wrapped her other arm around the Doctor’s middle. “It’s ok.”

The Doctor shook her head. “M’sorry. You were studying them last night when ya changed my clothes. I thought... Then ya said giving someone chicken soup is an act of love... And your mum thought we were, y’know...” She threw her arms up in exasperation before hunching her shoulders and lowering her head. “M’sorry, Yaz. I’ve made a mistake, haven’t I? I hope we can still be friends...” The Time Lord felt hot tears slip down her cheeks. 

Yaz held her tightly. “I’ve got a confession. I was staring at your breasts last night. I didn’t think ya noticed n’ I was embarrassed about it. But I think you’re right beautiful n’ couldn’t help it. I wish we were together like my mum suspected. And I do love you. Very much.” Yaz was silent, her heart thumping in her chest. 

“Really? Ya mean all that?” The Doctor trembled in Yaz’s embrace, sniffling. 

“Yes. I’ve been smitten with ya since day one. But I couldn’t imagine someone fantastic like you ever wanting someone ordinary like me.” Yaz lightly kissed the back of the Doctor’s neck. 

The Time Lord turned to face her young companion. Their uncertainty faded as their lips met for the first time, softly and tenderly. “That’s my first kiss with these lips,” the Doctor whispered. “You’re so beautiful, Yasmin Khan; and not ordinary at all. I love you. But, m’scared, though. Everyone I’ve ever loved has died too soon. If anything bad happens... Can’t have a universe with no Yaz.” The Doctor’s eyes were sad and haunted. 

“Doctor, there’s always that chance. I’m a police officer; something bad could happen to me whether or not I’m flying through time n’ space. You can’t stop living because bad things might happen. And you truly are the best person I’ve ever met.” She kissed the Time Lord’s forehead. “I think your bath is getting cold.” She slipped the nightgown from the Doctor’s shoulders and led her into the bath. 

Yaz stripped her clothes off and entered the bath with the Doctor. They soaked in the hot water, gently touching and caressing each other’s naked skin. “Still not quite used to this body. Haven’t really taken the time to explore it.” The Doctor loved the feel of her companion’s soft skin pressed against her own. 

Yaz laced her fingers with the Doctor’s. “I’ll help ya explore. We’ve got plenty of time.” 

The Doctor cupped a dark breast in her palm. “Wish I felt better. So much I wanna do for you n’ to you.”

Yaz gave the Time Lord’s bum a squeeze. “We’ve waited this long. Another night won’t hurt. I want ya to feel good so we can do this slow and proper.” The Doctor smiled at her friend and kissed her lips sweetly. 

“Does this mean we’re girlfriends?” The Doctor looked hopeful. 

Yaz grinned. “Yes, Doctor, we’re girlfriends.”

They exited the bath and returned to bed. Yaz wore a t-shirt and panties, the Doctor remained naked, but wrapped in a robe. The alien woman was still exhausted from her illness. She curled up into Yaz’s side, lightly running her fingers over the dark skin of the human’s arm. “Just a few more hours of sleep n’ I’ll be right as rain. We’ve got so much to talk about n’ I’ve got so many questions. Haven’t been a woman for ages, y’know.”

Yaz hugged her tightly, feeling her two hearts beating in a steady rhythm. “Rest, Doctor. Plenty of time for talking and other things later.” Yaz stroked the Doctor’s hair. “Best not tell the guys. Not yet, anyway.” The Doctor nodded in agreement, fighting to keep her eyes open. She didn’t want to miss a moment. She knew all too well that every good and wonderful thing ended too soon. “Sleep, Doctor. I’m not going anywhere.”

The Doctor allowed her eyes to fall shut. She felt her body healing from the virus as Yaz drew comforting circles on her back. The excitement of this new thing with Yaz filled her with hope and dread, but more hope. She knew her hearts would be broken, but it would be worth the pain. She fell asleep in her companion’s arms. The TARDIS dimmed the lights and hummed.


End file.
